Bajo un cielo carmesí
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para la actividad "Parece que va a llover" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.] 9. El daimonion de Seiryū se llama Nanashi, siempre. Sin nombre, significa. Daimonion AU.
1. Si Ōryū no fuese tan terco

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial. El mínimo era 100 palabras pero me dejé llevar.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es:

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

 **Bajo un cielo carmesí**

* * *

 _1._

Todo sería más sencillo si Ōryū no fuese tan terco. Guen, no, _Hakuryū_ está frustrado, porque proteger a Hiryū es su deber, es su elección, es su destino y proteger a _este_ niño, que se supone es _otro_ guerrero, se siente como una necesidad a la que no puede ponerle nombre.

Hermano no era la palabra más adecuada, al principio. Pero lo es ahora.

—Tal vez deberías considerar la posibilidad de no ir —él no puede mirar al más joven mientras las palabras gotean de su boca, suaves pero todavia firmes—… Quedarte en el castillo.

 _Permanece a salvo. Es lo que nuestro rey desea, es lo que necesitamos. Permanece a salvo._

No es algo que únicamente le sucede con Ōryū porque ese miedo arrebatador a que sean heridos le ocurre hasta con Ryokuryū y Seiryū —ambos, tan jóvenes—, pero es… más inquietante en Ōryū. Sabe por qué: en el campo de batalla, él está indefenso. Él está _indefenso_ y Hakuryū no _puede_ permitir eso. Es incapaz de permitirse dejar las cosas de ese modo, sin importar lo que diga Ryokuryū.

Su responsabilidad no es solo para su rey.

Hay un brillo inesperadamente amargo en los ojos del niño. A veces Guen olvida que tenía la misma edad de Abi cuando bebió la sangre, si no era apenas unos meses mayor. Pero no hay nada de eso en el rostro de Ōryū. Ningún rastro del paso de los años.

Parece haberse detenido en el tiempo.

—No. Sé que sería lo más _fácil,_ pero… Ryokuryū tiene razón. Tú tienes razón, Hakuryū. Soy un guerrero dragón y… Y quiero ayudar al rey Hiryū, _quiero_ ser capaz de… hacer algo.

Se ve tan _impotente_. Recuerda la última batalla, cuando sus garras atravesaron un cuerpo que iba en busca de su rey y se enfrentó a los ojos azules de su hermano, conmocionados.

 _No_ está hecho para la guerra.

 _No está hecho para la guerra._

—Si pusieras en la lucha el mismo empeño que pones en todo lo demás, serías _formidable_ —declara Kiyo y la queja en su voz solo está a medio camino de la frustración que se desliza en la cara de Hakuryū.

Es la primera vez que Zeno escucha su voz y el shock en la cara de Hakuryū es difícil de ignorar —a diferencia de Hatsu, el daimonion fénix de su rey, que habla para que otros oigan— Kiyo jamás se expresa para que la escuche alguien más que Hakuryū. Que es bastante estándar, en realidad. La regla común para los daimonions es hablar solo con la persona que es su otra mitad.

No es de extrañar que sea el de Hiryū quién rompa las tradiciones. Él ha venido para eso.

Kiyo jamás habla en voz alta cuando hay alguien más, excepto ocasionalmente cuando otros daimonions se acercan a ella para que lo haga. Ella es privada, aunque no tanto como lo es Nene. La tórtola dorada es silencio, cómodo y tranquilo, acogedor. Mucho más tenue de lo que su humano alguna vez será. Kiyo es sonido leve, una respiración constante y pasos firmes. Muy parecida a Guen.

Ōryū Zeno parpadea dos veces cuando las palabras se hunden en su mente, incrédulo primero. Divertido, después.

—No estoy seguro si debo tomarlo como un cumplido —dice, pero sus ojos se posan en la silueta del jabalí. Hakuryū está rojo, _rojo_ , como si él tampoco pudiese elegir el sentido real de las palabras de su daimonion—… Pero lo _haré_. Creo que eres la primera que cree eso de mí.

—Es un cumplido —dice Kiyo, ni un poco vacilante. Sus pequeños ojos no se apartan del rostro de Ōryū—. Lo harás bien. Solo... No te rindas.

Nene, el daimonio de Ōryū, parece impresionada por la conversación. Se posa graciosamente en el lomo de Kiyo y le da un picotazo que parece juguetón y amable, al mismo tiempo.

Kiyo, el daimonion jabalí, podría hacer que otros se intimidasen, si quisiera, pero es bondadosa.

—Gracias, Kiyo —dice.

Y todo en él es luz, es brillo. Es calidez. Hakuryū no puede dejar de pensar que un rayo de sol atraviesa el campo de entrenamiento justo en el instante en el que Ōryū les sonríe.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de lo que has dicho, Kiyo? —Nene es un susurro cerca de su oído, tan suave que teme haberlo imaginado durante un segundo—. Zeno es muy débil para usar cualquier arma sin que corra riesgo _su_ vida.

El daimonion jabalí no aparta la mirada de los movimientos del más joven de los guerreros.

—Quise decir lo que dije. Él sería _formidable._ Solo tienes que dejar que Guen lo entrene. Será duro, pero lo hará bien.

Nene suspira. Todo sería más sencillo si Zeno no fuese tan obstinado.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que resulta que _tal vez_ estoy un poco obsesionada con AnY y _tal vez_ me entusiasmaba la idea de mezclar más cosas a la ya compleja historia de los dragones. Cosas complejas de otro mundo completamente diferente que también me encanta.

La verdad es que una vez que empecé a elegir los daimonion para algunos personajes ya no pude quitármelos de la mente. Kiyo es un _jabali_ , por supuesto, en referencia a las palabras de Zeno sobre Guen... ¡Y le va tan bien! Nene es una tórtola, _zenaida_ macroura de hecho, y también es conocida como paloma de luto/lúgubre. Apenas lo supe pensé que si alguien tenía que tener un daimonion así, ese alguien sería Zeno.

No sé que tan lejos llegará este universo. Depende de mi inspiración.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Libre

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es:

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

 **Bajo un cielo carmesí**

* * *

 _2._

Libre. Ōryū Zeno ya no puede recordar cuál es el sabor de la libertad. En su boca, la palabra se traduce amarga y en sus pensamientos es la chispa lejana que se tiñe de escarlata —el color del dragón al que él le entregó la suya desde que aceptó el pacto con el dios dragón. Hiryū podría no haber sido el dragón del que bebió la sangre pero era la fuente de la promesa, la causa y el efecto. Y fue su presencia la que se extiendió cálida y _viva_ en cada fibra, en cada rincón.

 _Es curioso. Aún puede percibir la textura de la sangre en su lengua y también recuerda el dolor, el dolor, de la promesa que la sangre había marcado hasta en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Su lealtad, su devoción, su todo había sido entregado al dragón rojo que había bajado a la tierra._

Pero también _está_ Nene, con sus alas amarillas brillantes bajo el sol. Nene, que parece más viva que nunca cuando vuela junto a Hatsu. Nene, lo único suyo que no fue tocado por el pacto al mismo nivel que su cuerpo —un cuerpo robusto es, después de todo, lo que le fue entregado— y, que al mismo tiempo, existe y le pertenece y es suya tanto como él es de ella.

Nene, que tomó su forma _definitiva_ cuando bebió la sangre de dragón.

 _Tiene la sensación que él debería haberlo adivinado, lo que ella sería. Nene no había sido jamás tan cambiante como otros daimonion y sus formas favoritas siempre habían sido aves. Porque Zeno pasaba mucho tiempo oyendo a los dioses, con los ojos en la luna, en las estrellas. En el firmamento._

—No volveré a cambiar, ya sabes. Esto es lo que seré a partir de ahora —Le había confirmado ella cuando quedaron solos, cuando el dios dragón se había marchado, dejando una estela dorada de misterio y dudas, promesas y pactos detrás. Y Zeno tiene el impulso de reír, reír, porque hay algo en su tono que habla de decepción, de inquietud y él puede sentirlo en su pecho, vibrando bajo la piel—. No voy a ser muy _útil_. No para ti.

—Seguro que sí —le había respondido, confiado y seguro—. Encontrarás la manera de serlo.

 _Zeno nunca había estado tan en lo cierto como en ese momento. Nene jamás había estado tan equivocada._

Con el tiempo, su sola existencia representa _esperanza._ Con el sol acariciando la pequeña figura con un halo poco natural cuando alza el vuelo sobre su cabeza y la sombra de sus alas extendidas en el suelo bajo sus pies, ella se vuelve su consuelo.

 _Nene es, después de todo, la parte de él que llegará más cerca del cielo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Los daimonion se asientan cuando una persona define su personalidad, en esencia, y toman la forma del animal con el que son más afines. En este universo, los daimonion de los dragones originales se asentaron cuando bebieron la sangre del dragón. Seguía pensando en Nene y Zeno mientras escribía y me consuela también que él no hubiese estado tan solo en sus momentos más oscuros :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Un instante para su daimonion

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es:

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

 **Bajo un cielo carmesí**

* * *

 _3._

Se tomó un instante para observar a su daimonion. Nene y el daimonion del dragón azul, Ruri, solían estar mucho tiempo juntas después de que Seiryū _regresó_ al castillo tras su secuestro. Pero Midori, que rara vez se separaba de Ryoukuryū antes de que ocurriera, y Kiyo no se alejaban mucho tampoco de las dos pequeñas aves. No era raro ver a los cuatro daimonions en el mismo sitio, aún cuando _ninguno_ de ellos estaba físicamente cerca.

Un camaleón, un jabalí y dos aves —una amarilla y una azul— no podían crear una imagen más desconcertante si quisieran. Cuando Hatsu había vivido, cuando el fénix había abierto sus alas de fuego bajo el gobierno del Rey rojo, ellos no habían sido el epítome del compañerismo.

El tiempo había cambiado eso.

El tiempo los había transformado tanto como la sangre del dragón. Tanto como la existencia de Hiryū. Tanto como el conocimiento de saber que sus vidas estaban entrelazadas.

—Ellos parecen _poder_ alejarse cada vez más de nosotros, ¿no? —Se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

 _Alejarte de tu daimonion no es algo natural._ Con cada paso lejos de tu otra mitad, la necesidad de acercarse aumentaba y solo muy pocos seres en el mundo conocido eran capaces de permanecer lejos —muy, muy lejos— sin sentir el _tirón, la necesidad de reencontrarse._

Los ojos de Ryoukuryū siguieron el rumbo de los suyos.

—Me pregunto si es porque ya no somos lo suficientemente humanos para que quieran caminar a nuestro lado. Si están más cómodos viéndonos desde lejos.

Seiryū, encerrado en el mausoleo del rey perdido —del rey que se había ido demasiado pronto—, era incapaz de oír las palabras amargas de su hermano. Ōryū lo agradeció, porque no quería que sea testigo de una conversación donde se le recordase la _humanidad_ que ellos eligieron entregar a los dioses. Una conversación que, posiblemente, le hiciese revivir la razón de su calvario a manos de las personas que su rey desesperadamente trataba de proteger.

La ironía del asunto no se le escapaba. Ni el dolor de Seiryū, herido porque no podían ver más allá de sus ojos. O la ira de Ryoukuryū, resentido por la injusticia que implicaba. Decepcionado por la poca memoria.

Porque él sabía, _sentía_ , todas esas cosas. Su voz no era firme cuando se volvió hacia el dragón verde. —No digas esas cosas, Ryoukuryū.

Él hizo una mueca que, en otro tiempo, habría dicho que era desdén. Ahora… Es _cansancio_.

—Somos dragones —fue lo primero que Hakuryū dijo, implacable en su firmeza. Todo en él era certidumbre y era tan confiado como siempre que se sentía… _bien_ —. Pero también _somos_ humanos. Podríamos pensar que tenemos lo mejor de ambos mundos en lugar de ver lo que _no_ tenemos. Estos son tiempos difíciles, pero mejorará.

Ninguno pudo jamás luchar contra la fe del dragón blanco.

Ryoukuryū no fue el único atónito con esas palabras.

—Eso es algo en lo que nuestro rey estaría de acuerdo —comentó Ōryū, con una sonrisa que no terminó de llegar a sus ojos. Hiryū veía siempre lo mejor de ellos y Zeno extrañaba eso, esa mirada llena de amor, porque hacía tiempo que él no veía algo bueno dentro de sí mismo.

Él se sentía oscuro. Era tan, tan oscuro a pesar de ser el del color más brillante entre los cuatro que quedaron.

Hakuryū parpadeó y luego lo miró con la sonrisa más _feliz_ que alguien le ha dado en mucho, mucho tiempo. En sus ojos había tristeza, profunda y agónica, pero además había una brillante _luz_. Una luz que no era tan distinta a la que veía en los ojos de Hiryū. Era _humillante_ , pensaba, el poder de esas miradas.

Ōryū, no, Zeno —él _era_ Zeno, después de todo, _seguía_ siendo Zeno— sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Ninguno de ellos se inmutó cuando vieron que sus daimonion caminaban hacia ellos. Regresando. Volviendo.

Lo que se estaba diciendo allí era _demasiado_ importante.

—Eso puede ser lo mejor que me hayas dicho en todo este tiempo —suspiró Hakuryū, solemne.

No. Hakuryū no…

 _Guen_.

Miró a Nene, nuevamente, y a los daimonion congregados a su alrededor. Parecía... contenida. _Cómoda_. En un nivel fundamental, no le sorprendía que ella hubiese comprendido el cambio antes que él.

Él no podía pensar en _ellos_ con sus títulos nunca más después de eso.

Sus _hermanos_. Su familia.

Guen.

Shuten.

Abi.

* * *

 **N/A** : No lo pensé al principio pero ahora creo que los daimonion de los dragpnes _originales_ tienen alguna relación con sus colores. Nene es una paloma/tórtola de un suave color amarillo, Ruri es un arrendajo azul (también conocido como urraca), Midori es un camaleón y es verde. Kiyo es un jabalí y no lo pienso en otro color que no sea blanco. No todos los daimonion coincidirán con sus _colores_ pero sí estos cuatro.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El sol sobre la pequeña casa

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Lo más importante que deben saber, si no están familiarizados con el término, es:

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás _._

* * *

 _4._

El sol se alzaba sobre la pequeña casa, Kaya podía adivinar, porque su luz se colaba por las rendijas con el beso matutino. Cada mañana ella podía percibir la diferencia en la tenue claridad , la que despierta con el alba, a cuando ya reinaba la luz en la habitación. Era un nuevo día, otro amanecer, y ella se sentía renovada con el pensamiento.

—Es temprano —dijo Kashim, su voz suave y trémula en el silencio. Un aleteo azul, tan lánguido como ella se sentía, siguió a su declaración—. Vuelve a dormir.

El despertar de su sueño, el que la arrancó de ese universo de colores vivos, había sido provocado por un golpe que no se asemejaba a nada familiar.

—Me parece que escuché algo —respondió, irguiéndose sobre el futón. Las débiles sombras se entrelazaban en el suelo, pálidas imágenes de lo que eran a plena luz eran su única compañía.

También sabía que no era tan temprano. Kashim solo odiaba levantarse con el sol. No podía creer que su daimonion fuese tan perezoso.

 _Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de las mariposas…_

—Yo no escuché nada.

Kaya se rio, en eso. Empujó las sábanas a un lado con un rápido movimiento. Tú estabas durmiendo, Kashim.

—Si tú lo escuchaste, bien debería haberlo escuchado yo. —Su voz tenía un toque de petulancia.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. Será mejor que vaya a revisar.

Eran días solitarios, en su mayoría, pero eso no significaba que carecían de la luz, del sonido. El canto de las aves era un elemento constante y el ruido de un río cercano al que acudía cuando necesitaba agua resonaba en la distancia. Incluso, ella contaba con las suaves melodías de las pícaras brisas que se colaban entre los árboles. Ese era un sitio vivo y, quizás por eso, a ella le gustaba la idea de vivir allí.

La _revitalizaba_.

Un poco de esa vida, egoístamente tal vez, le pertenecía.

—No deberíamos hacer esto, ¿sabes? —dijo Kashim mientras se alejaban de su hogar. Él se posó en su hombro, bellas alas azules abriéndose nerviosamente al compás de su aprensión—. Podría ser peligroso… Ayer no estábamos muy bien. No quisiera que nosotros…

Él siempre hablaba en plural. Kaya lo apreciaba.

—Nunca lo sabremos si nos quedamos dentro.

Y con eso, Kashim no pudo discutir. Él jamás pretendía encerrar a Kaya, ella ya tenía suficientes ataduras como para que él agregase alguna insignificante.

.

.

—No veo a nadie aquí.

Kashim se alejó, solo un poco, y Kaya lo siguió instintivamente. Era un sentimiento poco fácil de explicar el que los mantenía juntos, ella no tenía palabras suficientes. _Cuando tu alma camina a tu lado, no debes alejarte de él demasiado._

En el color del bosque, sin embargo, Kashim —en pequeño y vibrante azul, destacaba.

—Siento algo por aquí.

Eso llamó su atención. —¿ _Algo_?

—Es como… luz de sol.

Kashim no se equivocaba. Pero tampoco estaba en lo correcto.

.

.

Era un niño. De acuerdo, Kaya _sabía_ que estaba siendo injusta. después de todo, ella misma era una niña —pronto tendría diecisiete años. Pero, sin duda, los rasgos de la figura tendida en el suelo eran los de un joven. Heermoso, sin duda, pero aún joven. Y pese a que el cabello dorado evocase los rayos cálidos, el rostro pálido tenía una expresión atormentada en sueños que no podía pertenecer jamás a un cuerpo luminoso. El niño —porque tenía que ser un _niño_ no mucho más grande que los chicos de su pueblo, o lo que recordaba de ellos— se veía totalmente ajeno a ese lugar, como si no perteneciese a ese recóndito lugar.

El medallón dorado en su pecho, sin duda, hablaba de alguien que no debía estar en ese lugar perdido.

—Está herido—dijo Kashim con un suspiro. Tímidamente, pese a ser el más prudente de los dos, se acercó al joven inconsciente.

Entonces, Kaya notó que algo faltaba. Algo sumamente importante.

—¿ _Dónde_ está su _daimonion_?

Kashim se congeló. Por un momento, permaneció suspendido en doloroso reconocimiento. Habían visto a una persona sin daimonion, una vez, y había sido…

— _Debemos_ irnos.

Kaya se mantuvo quieta a pesar de sus instintos. Con suavidad, señaló: —Está herido.

—Su daimonion no está. Sabes lo que eso significa. Sea quién sea, _no_ puede ser bueno. Es… Es…

Una persona sin su daimonion era inquietante. Era un ser divido, incompleto, era una persona que no regresaba de sí mismo. Era... Era lo último que ellos necesitaban.

Ella titubeó mientras lo observaba. La ropa se había pintado de rojo en uno de sus hombros y una flecha rota descansaba cerca del cuerpo. Aún estaba respirando y no se veía alguna otra señal de lucha, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese herido o sufriendo.

Pero no había polvo color oro, el último sello de un daimonion perdido, en ninguna parte.

 _Y está aquí, solo..._

No estaba bien.

 _No estaba bien._

Ella conocía la soledad también.

—Solo quiero… No _podemos_ dejarlo aquí. No _puedo_ dejarlo aquí.

—Kaya… Escúchame.

Kashim suspiró. Era una mala idea. Era una _pésima_ idea, llevar consigo a alguien que había _perdido_ su alma. Pero viendo el rostro torturado del joven, él no podía decidir qué tan malo sería.

Sería, seguramente, más cruel dejarlo allí.

Kaya no era cruel. Tampoco sensata, y Kashim nunca ganaba una discusión contra ella.

Suspiró. No había remedio.

—No te preocupes —ella le dijo al desconocido cuando se arrodilló a su lado. Le apartó los mechones que cubrían su rostro pálido y sonrió cuando lo vio entreabrir los ojos, a pesar que no parecía realmente _consciente_ —. Vas a estar bien.

Kaya deseaba poder cumplir con su palabra. Era una promesa que nunca le serviría a ella.

—No quiero dejarlo aquí.

Kashim suspiró, otra vez.

—Puede que sea uno de ellos…

—¿Uno de quién?

—De los que pueden alejarse de sus daimonion. Recuerda lo que decían los sacerdotes de vuelta en el pueblo.

Eso le hizo pensar.

—Seríamos muy afortunados si conocemos a uno de esos —Kashim discutió, porque él no usaría esa palabra para describirlos. Kaya sonrió—… Los sacerdotes decían que eran seres excepcionales. No cualquiera puede alejarse… _así.  
_

— _¿_ Prefieres creer que es un joven que perdió su alma a que sea alguien así, alguien _excepcional_? —Kaya preguntó suavemente. Con cuidado, se esforzó por levantar al joven. Era muy delgado y ella agradecería que Kashim pudiese ayudarle a moverlo. Pero fue un pensamiento inútil. Las mariposas no tienen fuerzas para ello.

Kashim no respondió a su pregunta. A veces hacía eso y ella había aprendido a contestarse así misma cuando él se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. No siempre eran discusiones, ocasionalmente se trataba de preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta —por qués, cuándos— y él prefería callar a decirle algo que no era verdadero.

Kashim jamás le mentía.

Kaya estaba bien con ello. La mayoría del tiempo.

—Me gustaría ser como tú, _Kaya_ —dijo ella, su voz una pésima imitación de la de su daimonion. Él debería reír más, su Kashim.

Era algo que Kashim pensaba a menudo, aunque no lo había comentado con ella. Era mejor que fuese así y no a la inversa, desde luego. Él jamás habría soportado que fuese al revés…

Las mariposas tienen vidas demasiado cortas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estuve buscando un buen rato un daimonion para Kaya y la idea de una mariposa llegó de repente y escribí esto enseguida (puede que la proxima ova de Akatsuki no Yona haya estado en mis pensamientos ultimamente también). Kashim es, en efecto, una mariposa azul, una variedad muy bonita. Creo que las mariposas hablan de la fragilidad y la belleza de la vida... algo que le iba muy bien a Kaya. También, un poco, lo fugaz que puede ser.

… Y Nene y Zeno están separados, sí. Tienen varias crisis en este universo el dragón amarillo y su daimonion (no es la primera vez que se separaron en este punto, aunque eso es para otra historia) y creo que la habilidad de separarse uno del otro es muuuy útil dadas algunas circunstancias. Además, ella siempre puede encontrar el camino de regreso. Él no es un ser humano normal y la regla no se aplica (en los libros ocurre con las brujas, que pueden separase físicamente de sus daimonion a grandes distancias y también ocurre cuando la protagonista pasa por un evento muy doloroso y termina siendo capaz de alejarse del suyo). Probablemente varios tengan esta habilidad en esta versión de AnY.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Los momentos lejos de Zeno

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

5.

La primera vez que Nene se había alejado de Zeno no fue algo _voluntario_. Ella no podía recordar _exactamente_ lo que había sucedido, sólo podía rememorar una explosión de polvo dorado y lluvia en rojo. También una oleada de miedo y horror, algo incómodo en su corazón, un peso que antes no había estado presente.

Seiryū y Ruri habían estado allí también, inconscientes como ocurría cada vez que usaban los ojos del dragón —el castigo de paralizar un corazón llegaba a tocar el alma del dragón azul—, como testigos que no llegaron a serlo. Había habido una ráfaga de dolor, un latigazo en algún lugar de su espalda que la ahogó, y cuando ella cayó, _cayó_ , lo único de lo que había sido consciente era de la mirada llena de terror en los ojos de Zeno.

Alguien gritó, alguien que Nene no conocía. Un daimonion canino, el usual para los guerreros, aulló en la sorpresa y el asombro.

— _Nene_ —respiró Zeno, olvidándose momentáneamente que no estaban solos, ignorando el peligro en el que estaban, ignorando la sangre que había manchado su pecho, el dolor. Sus brazos estaban tensos cuando la levantaron del suelo y ella se encogió en sus manos, apoyándose en el contacto cuando la sostuvo contra su pecho—... _Desapareciste_ , desapareciste por un momento…

Ella no recordaba eso, no _recordaba_ lo que había ocurrido... Pero la ropa de Zeno, ensangrentada y rasgada en una línea que atravesaba su corazón se grabó en el fondo de su mente.

Nada fue igual después de eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Ocurrió algo cuando estábamos _dormidos_? —preguntó Ruri, que siempre era la primera en recuperar la conciencia. Su voz, dulce y suave, no armonizaba bien con el temperamento ardiente de Seiryū. O tal vez, simplemente, era parte del lado sensible que a él no le gustaba que resaltase.

Nene se sintió tensarse. Sus ojos buscaron a Zeno, que evitaba mirar en su dirección y fingía que no estaba escuchando.

Ruri giró la cabeza, atenta.

—Me pareció sentir... Por un momento...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Nene.

—Que _no_ estabas.

Zeno se enderezó bruscamente y les dio la espalda. Nene podía saber, un segundo antes de que el pensamiento cruzase su mente, lo que iba a decir.

—Nos _atacaron_ —dijo él, porque era imposible negar eso a Ruri cuando la sangre todavía estaba impregnada en su ropa—... Pero tengo suerte de tener un cuerpo robusto.

Nene nunca había pensado en Zeno solo como Ōryū, no había podido, pero no le importaba usar el título en voz alta. En ese momento... parecía adecuado reconocer lo que Zeno estaba haciendo.

Ruri, que no era tan vigilada en sus emociones como su compañera, inhaló bruscamente. Era la primera vez que Zeno se dirigía directamente a ella, la primera vez que alguien que no era el Rey, su querido rey, favorecía la conversación con un daimonion de otra persona. Sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, se centraron en Nene, primero, y luego en Zeno, estudiando sus palabras y sus posturas, _centrándose_ en ellos. La intensidad en su atención no era igual a la que se hallaba en los ojos del dragón azul pero era clara, sincera.

—Estamos bien —dijo Zeno y dudó un momento, sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire y Nene se movió cerca de Ruri, frotando su cabeza contra una de sus alas en _agradecimiento_.

—No podrás convencer a su Majestad de dejarte ir al campo de batalla de nuevo —comentó Seiryū, y los tres se volvieron bruscamente en su dirección. El dragón azul no dijo más por mucho tiempo, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Nene suspiró, aliviada.

—Está bien —dijo Zeno, demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido.

No lo estaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Tenemos que decirle a alguien —Nene murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Zeno se detuvo en seco, sus manos apretaron los bordes de la mesa donde estaba cocinando—... Que alguien me atacó y _desapareciste_ , que me _cortaron_ a la mitad y tú... y tú... y nosotros…

 _No entres en pánico_ , pensó Nene, _no entres en pánico o todo será peor._ Se posó en su hombro y le picoteó las mejillas con suavidad.

Zeno cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

—No debió pasar eso, no deberíamos... No es normal. No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

—Ya está _sucediendo_ —Nene se atrevió a decir, el pánico le hacía temblar mucho más fácilmente que a él—... Nos está sucediendo desde que bebimos la sangre del dragón. Solo no quieres reconocerlo porque crees que no es real. T-tenemos que ir con el Rey. Hatsu puede...

—No.

—Zeno... —Suplicó.

—No.

Nene no dijo una palabra durante días después de eso, ni a él ni a otra persona o daimonion.

Uno de ellos tenía que poder permitirse ser egoísta.

 **.**

* * *

.

Nene extrañaba a Hatsu tanto en esos días lúgubres tras su muerte. Extrañaba su voz melódica que retumbaba como un eco y su gentileza sin fin, que se extendía para todo el mundo. Hatsu había sido tan bueno como Hiryū, igual de admirable.

Sentía su ausencia cada día.

Sentía el filo de la soledad respirando sobre el castillo que llevaba el nombre del Rey perdido.

Por eso, en esos días, se quedaba cerca de Kiyo, bebiendo de su presencia silenciosa y cálida. Le gustaba la forma en la que la dejaba posarse en su lomo mientras admiraban a Hakuryū —Guen— en los entrenamientos. Permanecía cerca de Ruri, desde luego, quién había sido más cercana que cualquiera los últimos tiempos. Ruri, que callaba sus pesares aún cuando Seiryū —Abi— lloraba injusticias y traiciones sobre la tumba de un rey muerto. Ruri, que se había refugiado contra Nene cuando todo se había derrumbado a su alrededor. Incluso pasaba tiempo con Midori, su postura tan desafiante como la de Ryokuryū —Shuten—, siempre listo para alejarse. El camaleón había sido el último de ellos en unirse a su pequeño círculo pero Nene aún recordaba la forma en la que los miraba cuando estaba con su compañero: Midori siempre había tenido hambre de amor, un anhelo que no quería reconocer, igual que Shuten, pero había estado aterrada de tener un lugar al que pertenecer.

Nene entendía ese miedo _._

 _Fue peor cuando la dejaron, cuando los dejaron..._

 _Al menos, ella siempre tendría a Zeno._

 **.**

* * *

.

Ocasionalmente, ella soñaba que no habían bebido la sangre del dragón y Zeno despertaba con ojos oscuros y vidriosos, como si hubiesen compartido el pensamiento. No era arrepentimiento, _exactamente_ , pero tampoco era reconocimiento. Simplemente, una forma para admitir como las cosas eran: ellos estaban congelados en el tiempo, estaban fijos en una existencia inalterable, y no podían hacer mucho para cambiar las cosas. Hiryū, el Rey que debía permanecer, ya no estaba allí. Y lo echaban de menos... Y a sus hermanos...

—No deberías seguir haciendo promesas que no cumplirás, Ōryū.

No era una acusación tampoco, era sólo algo que Nene _debía_ decir. Aún cuando fuese en la oscuridad de su habitación porque la luz del día borraría el recuerdo.

—Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabes.

—... No debiste decirle a Guen que iríamos a verlo. No quería mentirle a Kiyo…

 _No debiste decirles a ellos que nos veríamos en el Cielo._

—Aún no hemos terminado aquí —dijo Zeno, bruscamente. Sus ojos vagan lejos de los de Nene, un horizonte que no tenía fin—. El príncipe todavía nos necesita. Kouka todavía nos necesita. Iremos a ver a Guen y a Kiyo... Sólo... No todavía.

 _Mentiroso_ , pensó Nene.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—El Rey sospecha algo —reconoció Nene, cuando se quedaron finalmente solos—. Parecía muy preocupado por lo que has dicho. Quería enviar tropas a luchar, estoy segura.

—Él aún cree que puedo oír a los dioses —fue la réplica Zeno, pensando en la facilidad en la que esa idea se había vuelto su propio escudo contra las cuestiones más apremiantes que surgían alrededor de su figura—. Aún tiene mi palabra para esto. Debemos proteger este reino.

Nene suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir haciéndolo?

La pausa que siguió fue dolorosa.

—¿Me _odias_?

—¿Odiarte? —Nene preguntó.

Zeno miró las estrellas que estaban por encima de ellos. Ella no podía ver sus ojos pero se encontró con que… No lo _necesitaba_.

Esperó.

—A mí, a lo que... A este cuerpo, a lo que soy.

 _Lo que somos._

—No.

—¿No? —Con la voz pequeña, tentativa, Nene sintió su corazón pesado.

—¿Tú me odias?

—¿... Qué?

—Soy tú, parte de ti al menos…

Los dedos de Zeno rozaron sus plumas amarillas con una caricia. En su cara, Nene sólo veía tristeza.

—No podría hacerlo nunca. No cuando eres... bueno, eres Nene. Pero… No te culparía si lo haces, odiarme quiero decir. Todo esto... Lo que hice, lo hice sin preguntarte. Hay cosas que _haré_ sin preguntarte.

Le costaba creer en sus palabras, a veces, pero ella podía reconocer cuando estaba mintiendo. Siempre podía saberlo.

 _No lo hacía._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La primera vez que se alejó de Zeno voluntariamente no había sido hasta muchos años después. Había sido mucho después de que la nieve se derritió y borró los pasos de sus hermanos. Fue mucho después de que el Rey rojo los dejó, fue después de que el reino hubiese dejado de recibir la protección de los dragones. Kouka, era entonces, una nación joven y el niño del Rey Hiryū estaba en el trono. Su daimonion, esbelto y hermoso, poco tenía de similar al fénix que había sido tan brillante como el sol.

Fue cuando sintió que la vida de Guen y Kiyo se escurría entre sus dedos y su corazón lloraba por una promesa más que estaba rota.

Nene había abierto sus alas, sangre y oro en el campo de batalla, y había tratado de llegar a un lugar dónde ya no había nadie esperándolos.

La primera vez que se había alejado voluntariamente de Zeno fue cuando quiso decir _adiós_ y _lo_ _siento_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nene no pensaba en los dragones a menudo. En los dioses dragones, al menos, pero pensaba en Hiryū y se acurrucaba cerca del corazón de Zeno cuando estaban solos. El medallón de oro, el único fragmento de lo que les había sido entregado y arrebatado, era cálido, a pesar de su apariencia sobria.

Los dedos de Zeno se aferraba a esa pieza de metal cuando cerraba sus ojos y Nene lloraba en silencio cuando sentía que él estaba profundamente dormido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La primera vez que habían atacado a Zeno, Nene había desaparecido en una explosión dorada, una lluvia de polvo que no debía regenerarse pero que lo había hecho. Después de ese momento, ella no había vuelto a _desaparecer_ , no que ella supiera (tampoco estaba segura si quería saber), aún cuando Zeno había sido... herido mortalmente más veces de las que ellos podían contar. Ella no sabía _qué_ había cambiado después de esa primera vez, tampoco estaba segura de querer saber, o repetirlo.

Así que… Nene se alejaba de Zeno cuando estaba siendo herido, porque ella no podía resistir el dolor... Porque la sensación la azotaba velozmente cada vez que sucedía y la ráfaga de dolor se iba tan rápido que ninguna cicatriz quedaba como precio. Y cuanto más lejos estaba, menos dolor sentía. Lo único que sentía cuando estaba lejos de Zeno eran ganas de regresar a él, eran los lazos que los único, era su necesidad de estar juntos.

Y cuando todo terminaba, cuando no había más que sangre y muerte y soledad, ella volvía a _su_ lado, y lo perseguía como una sombra. Siempre se arrepentía de haberlo dejado solo.

Él le sonreía, sus ropas desgarradas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas secas.

—No lo hagas —Nene suplicó, porque ella no podía hacer más: no era fuerte o dura, no sabía _servir_ en la guerra, las palomas eran frágiles y así se sentía ella cada vez—… No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Zeno respiraba, un poco tembloroso. Con el cabello enredado y la sangre seca, era la imagen de la resignación.

—Tengo que. Si lo hubiera hecho antes...

No, no, _no_.

Le sonrió. —Será más _fácil_ con el tiempo.

¿Cómo podía ser más fácil con el tiempo cuando ella solo quería que terminara?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Ya sabes por qué debo dejar el medallón —dijo Zeno, en voz baja—. Ellos necesitan un símbolo, algo que les recuerde...

¿Y nosotros no?, Nene quiso decir. Ellos necesitaban el medallón que Hiryu les había entregado, lo único que les invitaba a creer que no estaban realmente solos, que su querido Rey estaba con ellos de algún modo.

—Ayudar a los mortales es bastante agotador —Nene dijo, en su lugar.

Zeno la miró fijamente.

No fue la primera vez que uno de ellos lo dijo en voz alta, no, pero fue inquietante la amargura que se escondía en las palabras.

—Eres tan cínica.

Nene no respondió durante un largo tiempo, acicalándose las plumas doradas casi como si no hubiese escuchado la acusación. Zeno podía interpretar su silencio lo suficientemente bien, de todos modos.

A veces Nene se preguntaba qué es lo que decía de sí misma su actitud, qué significaba sentirse tan cómoda con el dolor cuando estaba en su poder.

Le temía a las respuestas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿A dónde estamos yendo?

—Es por aquí… Me pareció sentir algo.

Nene sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo.

El dragón blanco.

Uno que _no_ podía ser Guen.

—¿Crees…

No necesitó preguntarlo. En la distancia, la imagen era mucho más evidencia que cualquier otra cosa que pudiesen decir. En la distancia, como una visión, tan lejos que no podría tocarlo, Zeno vio a un niño. Con el brazo derecho cubierto de escamas blancas y un jabalí diminuto que jugaba a sus pies, Nene se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban a cambiar.

Estaban reemplazando a sus hermanos.

Kiyo… Y Guen…

Ruri y Abi...

Midori… Shuten…

Hatsu...

Hiryū.

Se habían ido, todos.

Quedaban solo ellos.

La sangre del dragón, que corría por las venas de Zeno, no era más que un recordatorio de lo que habían perdido, de lo que jamás podrían conservar.

Nene sintió una ráfaga de dolor en su ala.

 _Tenía que salir de allí. Lejos, lejos._

* * *

 **N/A** : Es más que nada un experimento. Quería escribir la visión de un daimonion y Nene simplemente se adueñó del capítulo. Tal vez deba volver a intentarlo o no hacerlo más, pero fue muy interesante.

Como Zeno es bastante único y... un poco más en este universo, me tomé algunas libertades en su relación con Nene y también en lo que ocurre con ella cada vez que se activa su poder. Volveré con el tema más adelante ;)


	6. No sabía si reír o no

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _dæmon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

6.

No sabía si reír o no hacerlo. La visión en sí misma no es extraordinariamente graciosa pero es lo inusual de la misma lo que despertaba en él una chispa de diversión. Hiryū, de repente, se ve casi tan rojo como su cabello, algo que parece romper su calma tranquila, y eso le llama la atención. Seiryū Abi no puede dejar de preguntarse qué sucede dentro de su cabeza distraída aunque no se sorprende que la joven de cabello oscuro que ha llegado al Castillo días antes este involucrada en absoluto. Al parecer, no es solo Hiryū el único afectado por el encanto de la joven ya que él ha escuchado a varios nobles hablando de ella.

Ruri está en su hombro, jugueteando tranquilamente con su pelo, cuando sus labios se curvan en la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué demonios estás sonriendo _mientras_ miras la pared? —pregunta Ryokuryū y la sonrisa en su rostro enseña todo sus dientes aunque sigue siendo desagradable. Midori, que está en su hombro como cada día, se estira perezosamente.

Seiryū supo, desde que conoció a su daimonion, que Ryokuryū, en realidad, es más de lo que aparenta. Midori se camufla, algo que va bien con los viejos trabajos del dragón verde antes de unirse al Rey como uno de sus protectores. No era un guerrero, no exactamente, pero si un especialista en combate. Ningún rastro de timidez brillaba en Midori, Ryokuryū tenía poco de eso, ni tampoco hablaba de humildad.

Midori habla de adaptabilidad y, pensando en ello, no es extraño descubrir que Ryokuryū había sido el más rápido de ellos en poder controlar la fuerza del dragón que se encerraba en su pierna derecha.

—Su Majestad —declara, lánguidamente. No es un secreto que él puede ver hacia el interior del castillo aún estando fuera. En efecto, él puede ver más allá de muchas cosas pero prefiere que eso no se discuta en voz alta y menos en campo abierto. Es una conversación solo para él y... sus hermanos dragones.

Es extraño pero reconocerlos como tal ya no le produce rechazo. Ellos están llegando a él.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestro Rey? —pregunta Ruri, con curiosidad y una pizca de inquietud.

Abi suele olvidar que ella no podía ver a través de los ojos del dragón como él puede. Estaba acostumbrado a compartirlo todo con su daimonion, incluso las consecuencias de su poder, que tenía que recordarse que había cosas que no podían _darse_ el uno al otro. A veces se sentaban bajo las estrllas y él le contaba todo lo que veía, los astros en el cielo bailando para ellos. Otras veces, simplemente, era un recordatorio de lo mucho que había cambiado. Ruri era la primera parte de él que era afectada por el poder del dragón, cada vez, así que podía ver lo que había hecho y no podía huir ni esquivar los atraques. También era la primera en recuperarse.

—Lady _Xian._

 _—¿Realmente?_ Lady Xian y el rey tonto... —Ryokuryū sonríe burlonamente y casi puede ver los pensamientos que circulan por la cabeza del dragón verde, las ideas.

Los ojos de dragón llegan lejos, a lo más profundo pero no quiere pensar en eso. Ruri se queda muy quieta en su hombro.

Y con cada latido, ellos piensan, _no mires su corazón, no mires su corazón._

Ryokuryū, por supuesto, es ajeno. — ¿Crees que ese tonto rey se arriesgue a casarse con ella? Es bella, pero dicen que es la pesadilla de sus padres.

El daimonion de la joven no desprende la majestuosidad de Hatsu ni la fortaleza de Kiyo o la sencillez de Midori. Carece de la gracia que percibe en Ruri o la serenidad que fluye desde Nene. Pero sigue siendo elegante y llamativo en su forma de pavo real.

—Sería una buena alianza —murmura Midori, luego sacude la cabeza. Él no habla mucho, como si no necesitase las palabras dichas en voz alta. Se pregunta si eso tiene que ver con su pasado, también—… Pero el Rey no se comprometería por otra cosa que no sea amor.

Seiryū se da cuenta cuál de los dos de sus acompañantes es el más listo con esa observación inusual.

—No _están_ peleando, ¿cierto? —Hakuryū aparece, entrecerrando los ojos en silenciosa acusación. Kiyo permanece detrás de él, firme y solemne. Ellos no han visto a Kiyo ser otra cosa menos.

—¿ _Parece_ que nos estamos peleando? —Ryokuryū salta a la defensiva, irritado con el mundo. Otra vez.

—Con ustedes nunca se sabe —replica Hakuryū, con clara desaprobación escalando en su voz.

Ruri bate las alas en falsa indignación pero luego se posa en el lomo de Kiyo con calma. Seiryū se sonroja en las libertades que se toma su _daimonion._ Ella aún no habla en voz alta a otros dragones así como tampoco lo hacen Midori, Kiyo y Nene. Sí los ha visto reunirse cerca, permanecer en sintonía, pero cree es que eso es lo usual. La única excepción a la regla es Hiryū, desde luego, que les habla como si ellos merecieran ser reconocidos allí mismo y Hatsu, por supuesto no se detiene cuando tiene que hablar en voz alta.

Su Rey, el dragón que vino a la tierra con su alma brillando en el fuego de un fénix, ha venido a cambiarlo todo.

* * *

 **N/A** : Como había escrito sobre Kiyo y Nene... Tenía que escribir sobre Ruri y Midori, también.


	7. Sentimientos que desaparecerán

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _daemon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

7.

Estos sentimientos desaparecerán, se dijo Kashim y ese pensamiento se había vuelto su mantra últimamente. Él sabía que estaban en un mundo donde todo era una sombra fugaz, extinto antes de suceder y las emociones aunque parecieran devastadoras en su poder, igual que otras cosas se marchitarían con el correr de los días.

Definitivamente, todo desaparecería cuando Zeno y Nene se marchasen y ellos volvieran a quedarse solos, en el mundo escondido en el bosque lleno de tonos de soledad. Kashim entonces podría mirar hacia atrás y decir que no había cambiado.

Pero Kashim no mentía, ni siquiera podía hacerlo en el tranquilo espacio de su cabeza, contra sí mismo.

Por la forma en la que Kaya miraba a Zeno dormir, él sabía que era imposible luchar contra la gravedad al caer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Nene, que llegó súbitamente como un rayo en la tormenta, se quedó cerca, cálida y silenciosa y no los rechazó a ninguno de ellos —ni a Kaya ni a Kashim— y bebió de su afecto como si eso le ayudase a sanar heridas invisibles. Se preguntaron dónde había estado antes de llegar, pero ella —y Zeno— se habían retirado súbitamente tras esa inocente cuestión, con esos movimientos agitados que lo convertían en alguien diferente. Ojos escurridizos y manos temblorosas que hablaban de las fibras sensibles del pasado.

Ninguno de ellos había estado despierto para la llegada de la paloma con las plumas amarillas. Cuando habían abierto los ojos, despertando y agradeciendo un nuevo día, ella había estado allí, luciendo tan perdida como su compañero la primera vez que había abierto los ojos en su humilde hogar.

Zeno parecía más tranquilo en su presencia aunque, por momentos , algo salvaje brillaba en su mirada cuando Nene volaba un poco más lejos de lo que alguno habría esperado. Las sombras de sus ojos no se irían en ningún momento pronto, Kashim estaba seguro, pero a veces podía ver atisbos de una luz cegadora más allá de los fantasmas.

—Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien más solitario que nosotros —le dijo a Kaya, no obstante.

Kaya parpadeó, sus ojos llenos de tristeza mientras miraba al joven. Ella había pensado en esa línea durante los últimos días.

—No debería ser así —comentó. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos tocó sus labios —... Yo tenía razón, ya sabes.

Kashim batió sus alas, curioso.

Zeno dormía profundamente, aferrándose a la pieza de metal que veía como algo precioso. Nene se había escondido en el hueco de cuello, a medias perdida en el cabello dorado.

—Él _es_ de esas personas que pueden alejarse de su daimonion.

Kashim se encontró suspirando. —Eso no quiere decir que sea bueno que se _quede_ con nosotros.

Kaya arrugó el ceño —Eres tan desconfiado.

 _No puedes culparme por eso,_ quiso decir. Ellos volverían a quedarse en ese bosque solos igualmente, hasta que el amanecer ya no los recibiese.

No muchos soportaban ese destino. Zeno estaba demasiado lleno de vida para tener que vivir con ello. Y Nene…

—Él no nos ha dicho nada sobre su pasado —señaló, suavemente. Había hablado, sí, de muchas cosas pero había revelado muy poco al mismo tiempo.

—¿Eso realmente importa? Están aquí, se han quedado los dos…

—No pueden quedarse para siempre —Kashim era implacable en ese punto: ¿por que habría de hacerlo?—... Nosotros no lo ayudamos buscando su piedad. _Tú_ querías ayudarlo.

Una amargura que Kashim no esperaba florecía en los ojos de Kaya y él sabía que era el responsable de la siembra— ¿No crees que es posible que Zeno y Nene vean algo más en nosotros que un caso de _caridad_?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Ella está muy débil —Nene susurró a Kashim y debió ser la primera vez que hablaban de sus compañeros el uno al otro. No podía precisar cuánto tiempo se había escurrido en el correr de los días.

—Por eso vivimos aquí —declaró Kashim. Puntuado un hecho absoluto con sombría certeza—, no cambiará. Eso ya lo sabes.

—Zeno se preocupa por ella, por ustedes —Nene dijo, muy suavemente. No muy lejos podía verlo agitando sus brazos y llamando a Kaya. Había ido al pueblo más cercano a trabajar y pese a que Nene había ido con él las primeras veces, porque un joven sin daimonion llamaba más la atención que un daimonion capaz de alejarse mucho, empezó a quedarse atrás. Con Kashim, con Kaya—. Me _preocupo_ por ustedes.

—Las mariposas tienen vidas cortas —se escuchó diciendo, pero no sabía para quién hablaba.

Nene lo miró con infinita tristeza. Luego, sus ojos vagaron hacia Zeno y Kaya.

Kashim la imitó.

—Me gustaría que esto pudiese ser para siempre —le dijo Nene.

 _A mí también me gustaría_ , suspiró la mariposa.

Miró a Zeno primero, luego a Nene. Por un momento, ambos le parecieron inalcanzables.

.

* * *

.

Zeno _temía_ tocarlo, Kashim se dio cuenta en algún momento entre que él decidió quedarse y el doloroso reconocimiento que se instalaron en una rutina fácil. El pensamiento le molestó más de lo debido. Después de todo, por lo que se sabía de tiempos remotos, _tocar_ al daimonion de otra persona con las manos desnudas sin _permiso_ era un tabú y Kashim no recordaba si alguien —aparte de Kaya— lo _había_ tocado. Podría haber sido su madre, tal vez, cuando ellos eran pequeños y tenían miedo de lo que no podían entender pero no recordaba algo de eso. Luego, todo se había desvanecido en ese bosque y Kashim no había sentido el deseo de ser tocado otra vez.

Fue Nene, que se apoyaba en las manos de Kaya con agónico abandono, lo primero que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que él y Zeno no _tenían._ Kashim no podía dejar de preguntarse de dónde venía el hambre de afecto de Nene, cuánto tiempo había estado esperando el tacto de alguien que no sea su compañero. Él entendía bien el sentimiento, lo _entendía_ , porque él reconocía la soledad y los límites, ecos que nadie más llegaba a escuchar hasta que lo experimentaba.

Kashim también tocaba a Nene… pero no a Zeno. Y quería hacerlo.

A él, que se quedó con Kaya, que se quedó con _ellos_ y a pesar de todas las dudas y la incertidumbre, Kashim se descubrió queriendo tocarlo y ser tocado.

No había sido buena idea que ellos se quedasen, pensó durante la noche con obstinación. _Le hacían anhelar cosas._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Yo no te gusto, ¿eh? —Zeno le preguntó cuando vio el batir nervioso de la mariposa azul. Kaya se había quedado dormida rápidamente porque ese día no se había sentido bien y estaba agotada. Nene se había acurrucado a su lado, no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para evitarlo. Parecía dormir también.

Kashim resopló.

—Zeno hará que cambies de opinión —prometió él, la costumbre de Kaya cayendo fácilmente en sus labios.

Kashim se pregunta por qué sus _huéspedes_ temporales tenían que ser tan fáciles de querer.

.

* * *

.

—Sino te conociera —le dijo Kaya—... Pensaría que estas celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿yo? No estoy celoso. Nadie es celoso porque no hay de _quién_ ser celoso.

—Celoso suena cada vez menos como una palabra cada vez que la dices.

Kashim no se consideraba infantil pero eso no evitó que dijese, una última vez: —Celoso.

La risa de Kaya flotó en el aire y los días no parecían tan oscuros nunca más.

Hasta que lo eran.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _Estarás_ bien —Zeno lo levantó del suelo con cuidado, sus manos tibias y temblorosas. Más suaves de lo que deberían ser.

Kaya estaba en la cama, no muy lejos, pero se sentía demasiado distante. Tocía. _Más y más lejana…_

Era la primera vez que Zeno lo tocaba y él no podía dejar de perderse en la sensación. Kaya extendió la mano, buscando, y sus dedos rozaron las plumas amarillas de Nene.

—Nene, Zeno… ¿ _dónde_ está Kashim?

—Aquí —Zeno respondió, en su lugar, y se arrodilló junto a la cama, aún sosteniendo a la mariposa azul entre sus manos—… Él sigue aquí, él está aquí…

 _No será por mucho._

 _No será por mucho._

Kashim hizo un ruido estrangulado y se hundió en la oscuridad.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—A él le gustas, le gustaste _siempre_ —murmuró Kaya y Zeno alzó la mirada bruscamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de la joven.

La mariposa azul que se había aferrado obstinadamente a la vida, terca para abrir su corazón y desconfiada de lo pasajero, lo efímero. Kaya no era así en absoluto: ella era una estrella fugaz… Siempre lo había sido.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo las palabras cayendo de sus labios con facilidad.

Nene se mantenía alrededor de Kashim, velando por sus sueños y esperando su despertar, pero sus ojos no eran fácilmente engañados. El dios dragón que le había dado la vida eterna no había respondido a sus súplicas, ni al llanto de Nene o a la angustia…

Kashim se estaba desvaneciendo en partículas de oro, en el polvo que todo lo conformaba, y los hilos se estaban rompiendo.

Los hilos llevaban tiempo rompiéndose.

— _Volvamos a encontrarnos… en el cielo..._


	8. A veces las cosas pasan por una razón

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial.

Para _Angie,_ porque esto hubiera quedado abandonado entre mis archivos de no ser por ella.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _daemon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

 _8._

A veces las cosas pasan por una razón, es el primer pensamiento que se funde en su cabeza mientras se pierde en color de los suaves mechones que se rodean la cabeza del bebé como un halo. No lo toca, porque no puede. No lo alcanza porque siente que le quema la piel su contacto.

Azul.

 _Azul._

Contiene la respiración y suspira una lágrima que no puede escapar de sus ojos secos, agotados de un llanto interminable por los estragos de los últimos meses en soledad. Puede escuchar a Kaiichi, moverse en la oscuridad, esperando que pronto el polvo se asiente y llegue un nuevo daimonion a su vida. Kaiichi aún no lo entiende, tal vez no lo quiere creer. Había estado ilusionado por ponerle nombre al daimonion que llegaría, a su nueva familia, la única que tendrían y ahora sólo será... _Nanashi_. Los daimonion de Seiryū siempre son Nanashi.

No puede llorar, pero Kaichii lo hace por ella.

 **I.**

Sena odia llevar la máscara. Cada vez que ve el hermoso rostro de su madre, quiere preguntar por qué deben cubrirse la caras. Kaiichi, que a veces es colibrí y a veces ratón, entiende sus deseos de preguntar mejor que cualquier otro pero no alza la voz, y nunca discute. Se supone que ella debe ser dócil, pero nunca se ha sentido así. En la soledad en la que viven, después de todo, parece una idea vana. Están rodeados de un mar invisible, aislados en un mundo de sombras.

—Es por Seiryū —dice su hermana mayor, a la pregunta que todos ignoran. Su daimonion es vistoso en colores y hermoso en apariencia. Un ave color verde, un verde tan brillante que parece subrayar el rojo que aparece entre sus plumas.

Sabe que el desprecio que gotea en la última palabra no es solo de su parte, ella ha oído a sus padres usar el mismo tono en las pocas veces que ha escuchado ese nombre que no lo es. Sabe quién es Seiryū, por supuesto. Aquel que hereda los ojos del dragón. Aquel que hereda los ojos de perdición. Aquel al que todos temen. La pesadilla que deambula en el pueblo y que puede matarte con una mirada.

Tiembla al oír ese nombre.

Inhala.

Exhala.

—¿Por qué tenemos que usar máscara nosotros también?

No quiere parecerse a un monstruo. Kaiichi se retuerce en la incomodidad del pensamiento, su larga cola tensa por la idea que los atraviesa como una flecha.

—Su máscara es diferente —dice su hermana mayor, a sus trece años parece convencida de saberlo todo lo que sucede en la aldea así que es la persona a la que le pregunta lo que no puede preguntarle a sus padres. Su máscara no es bonita, pero ninguna lo es, y cuando están solas en el cuarto, ella le permite ver su sonrisa vibrante.

—Los adultos no llevan máscaras, los niños… —señala.

—Seiryū muere joven —dice. Su daimonion, que se asentó demasiado temprano, levanta el vuelo y se aleja de la conversación. Es tan verde, de todas formas, tan resplandeciente que ambas la siguen con la mirada. Kaiichi se transforma en colibrí y va tras el quetzal.

 _—Oh._

Su hermana sacude la cabeza, como si un pensamiento perturbador quebrase la quietud. —Pero... Los ojos del dragón siempre regresan.

Sena parpadea lentamente. —¿Siempre?

— _Siempre_.

Ella odia las máscaras, y una parte de su mente se pregunta si Seiryū lo hace también.

 **II.**

Kaiichi la mira desde el suelo, sus ojos tan negros como la noche. Su cola se mueve ritmicamente y ella presiente que se quedará con la forma de un ratón. —No deberías estar tan fascinada con Seiryū, ¿sabes?

En su familia, Sena es la única que tiene un daimonion sin alas y eso le apena. Trata de no pensarlo porque Kaiichi puede sentirse mal, pero el pensamiento la persigue en sueños. Ella no se siente parte de lo mismo que ellos. Su abuela tienen un daimonion distinto, uno sin alas, pero tampoco es un rodeor.

—No es eso. Solo... No entiendo. ¿Por qué sigue naciendo uno de ellos? ¿Por qué aquí?

 _¿Por qué no puede irse?_

Está tan atrapado como ellos.

Los ojos de su hermana, lo único que ve a través de la máscara, se oscurecen cuando la escucha. Sena no la ha sentido llegar a la habitación y se encoge de verguenza.

—Estamos malditos _por culpa_ del dragón azul —dice, bajo su aliento—. No podemos vivir en el exterior porque llama la atención. En la oscuridad, eso no importa. En la oscuridad no podemos verlo. No sientas compasión por alguien como él.

 _Compasión_ , no es. Ella no lo comparece, ni se apena. Solo cuestiona y se pregunta.

Ellos no lo ven en la oscuridad, o en el refugio de su hogar pero saben que él está ahí y que _él_ puede verlos. No tienen escondite de esos ojos.

Se pregunta si, en realidad, no están todos ellos malditos.

 **III.**

La primera vez que tiene frente a Seiryū, ella se paraliza. Kaiichi se queda tan inmóvil que parece una piedra y, aunque trata, no puede moverse para ayudarle. Siempre ha sido más prudente, su querido Kaiichi, más prudente y más conciente de lo que ella ha sido en toda su vida.

No debió haber salido de la aldea pero escuchó que su padre había sido convocado para ayudar con los cambios de destino tras una batalla. A sus catorce años, eso es increíblemente interesante e inesperado. Pensó que nunca saldrían de ese lugar que no parece existir.

Seiryū no lleva la máscara, algo inquietante de ver. Hay un rincón de su mente que le implora que se mueva pero ella no lo hace. Trata de cerrar los ojos pero está congelada. Algo se desliza de sus dedos, ya no puede recordar qué era, y cae al suelo, un golpe agónico que hace ecos hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Nanashi está con él, ella puede suponer, pero no la ve por ninguna parte.

Ahora que lo piensa, ella no sabe que forma tiene el daimonion Nanashi de Seiryū.

Él no se mueve y sus ojos de oro líquido la atan al suelo con precisión inesperada. Puede que este sorprendido, puede que se haya divertido por el efecto de un poder que a todos aterra. El pensamiento es inquietante pero se escapa en una fila de ideas incoherentes. Quiere correr, y no puede. Le aterra, y su sangre se congela.

Entonces, él cae.

Sena está temblando cuando alguien le toma el brazo y la conduce hacia la dirección contraria. Ella forcejea para tomar a Kaiichi, que sigue tan quieto que parece dormido, pero sus ojos están abiertos, muy abiertos.

—No debiste salir —dice y ella reconoce la voz de su hermana mayor. Su quetzal da picotazos indignados que hacen eco de la ira que puede sentir— Tienes suerte que no te hayan visto.

 _Él me vio_ , piensa.

Esa noche, despierta llorando por los ojos que aparecen en ellos. Kaiichi se esconde entre las alas del daimonion de su hermana cuando Sena lo hace en los brazos de ella.

—No llores. Cuando sea mayor, nos iremos del pueblo. Yo te sacaré de aquí.

Le cree.

 **IV.**

—No volvamos a salir cuando él esté afuera —Kaiichi suplica. Tiembla con los recuerdos que lo golpean, temblores insoportables en un cuerpo tan pequeño, y Sena lo toma en sus manos para confortarlo.

—No lo haremos, escuchaste a Hyok. Nos iremos del pueblo tan pronto como podamos.

Kaiichi suspira de alivio.

Ellos nunca salen de la aldea. El precio es demasiado caro.

 **V.**

Otoño llega sobre la tierra y ella solo puede sonreír al verlo. Kaiichi resalta entre las hojas, gracias a su pelaje oscuro como el universo. Corretea libremente, tan libre como ella nunca se sentirá en ese pueblo. Sabe que es porque Seiryū no está en la aldea, así que él no teme encontrarselo. Kaiichi nunca olvida el momento que se encontraron, siete años atrás. Ella, ella tampoco.

El aire es frío y arrastra las hojas secas hasta que estorban el camino. Ella se acurruca en el abrigo de piel que el prometido de su hermana le consiguió para cuando fue su cumpleaños. Su madre estaba encantada cuando él llegó a su vida y se fijó en su hija mayor, la elegible para contraer matrimonio. Su hermana, no tanto.

—Es el hijo del alcalde —escuchó decir a su padre, cuando su hermana se negó a pasar tiempo con su pretendiente—... Debes, por lo menos aceptar su compañía.

Su hermana había tratado de ignorarlo.

—Lo único que desearía es poder irme de este pueblo. Debe haber algo mejor ahí afuera.

Su hermana siempre decía eso. incluso en su más antigua memoria, ella siempre hablaba de escapar. Pero eso es imposible. Es la ley y los ojos del dragón te verían incluso si lo intentases.

La aldea de Seiryū es un agujero negro, ni siquiera el más pequeño destello de luz puede escapar de allí.

 **VI.**

—Está mal, ¿lo sabes? —Kaiichi pregunta, en la oscuridad y el abrigo de su alcoba.

Ella se ata el cabello y esquiva sus ojos, porque lo sabe. Pero no puede detenerse, no está segura si quiere hacerlo.

—Él va a casarse con ella mañana, Sena —Kaiichi repite, parece que le habla a una pared—... Debemos terminar con esto. Nunca debió haber comenzado.

—Él dijo que me ama —le dice, en respuesta tardía.

Acomoda los mechones que se le escapan y mira sus manos desnudas. Ella no pertenecía a nadie hasta que lo conoció y ahora se siente marcada, aunque no pueda verlo. Kaiichi la mira fijamente, en silencio, y luego suspira. Es un problema, el sentirse como ella. Hace sus palabras menos efectivas.

—Piensa en Hyok.

Las palabras de _él_ , suenan en el silencio. _Lo que no se puede ver, no puede hacer daño._

 **VII.**

Sabía desde el principio que ese niño iba a nacer en desgracia, a pesar que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que fuese diferente. Había sido una ilusión al comienzo del otoño. Una ilusión con un fondo de hojas secas teñidas amarillos, rojos y naranjas. Había sido una esperanza bajo el sol primaveral, cuando apenas estaba cambiando su figura.

Su abuela había descubierto quién era el padre, siempre había tenido la impresión que era sabedora de todos los secretos de la familia, de la aldea—... Es traición a la sangre. ¡A tu _hermana!_ Debes deshacerte de _eso_ antes que alguien lo sepa.

Ella no lo hace.

 **VIII.**

Había sido concebido fuera del matrimonio entre dos personas destinadas a no ser, y en el fondo, ella podía imaginar que eso tendría sus consecuencias. No habría importado, al comienzo.

Había sido sueño en las tardes templadas y las noches cálidas, hasta que ya no pudo ocultarlo detrás del abrigo.

Las máscaras ocultan los ojos acusadores de los solteros, la apatía en la mirada de los ancianos le hace estremecer.

—La abuela dice que él es el padre, que me engañabas... que tú... que él... ¿ _Es cierto_?

Su hermana no la mira a los ojos cuando lo pregunta y el marido que no amaba pero Sena sí, finge no estar presente para esa confesión. Lo odió, a pesar de haber caído en sus brazos tantas veces. Se odia, por haber creído en él.

Un hombre con daimonion insecto no puede ser sincero, aunque lo haya parecido.

Tiembla, cuando responde. Son los primeros días fríos, y odia el frío. Ella dijo sí, él dijo no.

Al final, la respuesta es lo de menos. No vuelven a dirigirle la palabra, aunque viven bajo el mismo techo.

No es más que su culpa.

Kaiichi no vuelve a levantar los ojos del suelo cuando hay alguien más en la habitación con ellos.

 **IX.**

—Ella no lo amaba —le dice a su hijo nonato cada noche, abrazándose en el suelo de una habitación prestada. Su abuela la recibe en su hogar, aún, porque la familia siempre ha sido importante y porque no pueden dejarla en la calle, porque temen que ella diga algo contra la familia del jefe de la aldea. Su madre es dura, pero su padre siempre ha sentido debilidad por ella y promete que la perdonarán alguna vez—... _Ella_ _no_ _lo ama._ Y él era tan _gentil_...

El bebé todavía no nace, su hermana la desprecia en la aldea donde el único que siempre era temido era el Dragón azul. Sena lo imagina viendo sus fallos a través de las paredes que la rodean y quiere llorar. Siente sus ojos en todas partes, en cada rincón.

Todos pueden ver lo horrible que ella es. Se mira en el reflejo del agua cada noche y su rostro desnudo es peor que cualquier máscara. Nunca quiso parecerse a un monstruo.

Kaiichi se acerca, a veces, pero está resentido y no quiere que ella lo toque. Pero Kaiichi también espera a su hijo, que es de ambos.

Cuando cierra los ojos, sueña con una máscara enredada en cabellos blancos. Ella odia las máscaras que les obligan a llevar pero odia no llevar una que cubra su vergüenza, su rostro lleno de culpa.

—Kaiichi...

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento.

Ella no puede dejar a su bebé sin nacer.

 **X.**

Su hijo nace una noche de invierno. Ella odia el frío, el frío que la llena más que el que la abriga y el dolor palpita en su cuerpo mientras Kaiichi la acompaña. Él tiembla, como tiembla su aliento y recuerda las palabras que le han dicho desde antes que supiera que seguiría adelante con el nacimiento.

El bebé es traición a la sangre, a la familia. Ella no piensa en ello más, cuando el dolor la envuelve y escucha su llanto, y quiere verlo, _quiere_ tocarlo...

Se pierde en color de los suaves mechones que se rodean la cabeza del bebé como un halo. No lo toca, porque no puede. No lo alcanza porque siente que le quema la piel su contacto.

Azul.

 _Azul._

 _Azul._

* * *

 **N/A:** Originalmente estos fragmentos iban a ser parte de la historia para el cumpleaños de Shin-ah, en enero (ups), pero la verdad es que no lo había podido seguir como quisiera (para el final, apenas había aparecido nuestro querido dragón azul) y el tiempo se me vino encima así que quedaron estancados. Al menos, hasta que le hablé de ellos a Angie. Así que, a quien lea esto y piense que valió la pena, es por ella y a quien lo lea y lo encuentre sin sentido... ¡es lo que pensé yo!

También aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia, ¡muchas, muchas gracias!


	9. Parece que va a llover

Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos. Consiste en escribir una historia a partir de una frase inicial.

* * *

Un daimonion, en la versión inglesa _daemon_ , es el alma de la persona que habita fuera de su cuerpo. Han sido creados por el escritor Philip Pullman en su trilogía de novelas de fantasía La Materia Oscura.

Los daimonion adoptan la forma de un animal, por lo general de sexo opuesto a su propietario. Durante la niñez pueden cambiar de forma entre la de distintos animales, pero al llegar a la pubertad el daimonion pierde esa capacidad, y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente. Están fuertemente ligados al ser humano con el que están vinculados, siendo tan fuerte este vínculo que un ser humano normal no puede separase de su daimonion jamás.

* * *

 _9_.

—Parece que va a llover. Es apropiado.

Seiryū, _el que ya no es Seiryū_ , mira a su daimonion. Se siente más gris, más viejo, más enojado. Nanashi ahora es un roedor pequeño que se retuerce junto al nuevo Seiryū; su llegada los ha despojado de esos títulos pero no del mal que significó llevarlos.

El bebé está tan quieto que tiene que fijarse si respira, cada tanto. Su madre fue silenciosa, pero el silencio de ella era sus últimos momentos. Había llorado tanto que se quedó sin ruido. El silencio del bebé, su quietud, es algo que no logra entender. Una vida no debería ser tan tranquila. Pero una muerte tampoco debería serlo.

El ruido es algo que debería permanecer más allá de la oscuridad.

 _Sena_ , se llamaba ella. Sus padres escribieron su nombre en la tumba pero no la lloraron como ella los lloró primero, antes de... Antes. Un ratón dibujado junto a su nombre, recuerdo del compañero que la siguió hasta la muerte. Él no sabe su nombre, ni le importa.

El daimonion de Seiryū se llama Nanashi, siempre. _«_ _Sin nombre»,_ significa _._ Sólo recibían uno una vez que su dragón perdía el poder y se volvía humano. Pero rara vez eran reconocidos más que como meros acompañantes, sombras de una sombra. Se suponía que el dragón azul no tenía alma. A nadie le gusta reconocer lo que contradice sus convicciones arraigadas.

Él mira al niño silencioso y su daimonion roedor. Se pregunta si se parecerá a su madre, que traicionó todo lo que creía su familia, que se sumergió en espiral y no alcanzó a salir. Que era demasiado joven y demasiado ingenua.

No debería importarle. No le importa.

—Hitomi. Te vas a llamar Hitomi —dice y su daimonion lo mira con ojos grandes, aturdidos.

No es la mejor forma para nombrar a un daimonion ni la adecuada, pero él no tiene a alguien que pueda hacerlo y la tradición le estuvo negada desde que nació por ser quien es, fue... No, quien es, aún en parte.

Graba el nombre de su daimonion en las piedras, para no olvidarlo. Ella ha sido _Nanashi_ mucho tiempo, tanto como él ha sido Seiryū. Algo tiene que recordarles que ya no lo son y tiene que ser algo más que la muerte que lo espera en el horizonte.

—¿Y tú? —Hitomi pregunta, tímida y suave—, ¿Cómo vas a llamarte?

—Ao.

Azul.

En algún lugar, siempre será _azul_.

Por el resto de sus vidas, ellos tienen nombres. A él le falta sentir que los merecen.

* * *

 **N/A** : Cuando quiero escribir de Hak aparece Ao, esculpiré mi nombre en el muro de la vergüenza.


End file.
